Missing Moments
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Coletânea de fics sobre a terceira temporada... Momentos "perdidos" nos episódios, discutidos e transformados em fics!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Bom, acho que todo mundo que entra num site de fanfic sabe que nenhum personagem aqui, com raríssimas exceções, pertence aos autores. Isso é óbvio e acho um saco ter que repetir toda vez que posto uma fic nova, mas... Regra é regra, então fica aí!

Agora vamos ao que interessa: Teen Wolf Season 3 – Missing Moments Fics

A ideia aqui é postar uma fic para cada episódio dessa terceira temporada. Mas não vai ser uma história paralela e é bem provável que os capítulos da fic não se complementem. Eles serão apenas momentos "perdidos" dos episódios. Alguma continuação de cena que não foi ao ar, ou um intervalo de tempo em que não sabemos oficialmente o que os personagens fizeram.

Cada capítulo vai ter o título do episódio, mas pode tratar de qualquer assunto, como de qualquer personagem, sem focar nos principais.

Espero que curtam o projeto e que comentem, até mesmo discutindo outros Missing Moments que não forem citados aqui.

Beijinhos e vamos a "Tattoo"!


	2. Tattoo

"_**Tattoo"**_

Os gritos de Scott eram altos o bastante para serem ouvidos muito além da propriedade dos Hale. O cheiro de carne queimada brutalmente com o maçarico misturado ao odor de mofo e poeira do casarão abandonado dava náuseas. Stile segurava os ombros do amigo com força, notando os instintos lupinos dele aflorarem enquanto sentia o próprio estômago revirar.

No entanto, não era nada disso que fazia seus olhos marejarem. Vendo o que era preciso para fixar a tatuagem na pele do melhor amigo, tudo o que pensava era o que o outro lobisomem ali havia passado para adquirir a sua triskele no meio das costas. E o que mais lhe intrigava: o que aquilo de fato significava na vida do alfa.

Scott perdeu os sentidos cinco minutos antes de Derek terminar a tatuagem. Stiles o ajudou a colocar o amigo sentado da maneira mais confortável possível naquele local em ruínas. Depois se afastou para a janela e ficou encarando as árvores, sentindo que o alfa olhava sua nuca.

- Você... deixou o cabelo crescer! – Derek comentou, o tom de voz casual.

Stiles sorriu intimamente com o comentário. Virou-se para o lupino, os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- A gente fica quase quatro meses sem se ver e tudo o que você repara é no meu cabelo?

- Bom, é que agora você não tem mais cara de um moleque de 14 anos.

Stiles sorriu abertamente agora, à menção de uma brincadeira deles, deixando os ombros relaxarem e soltou o corpo sobre o que parecia ter sido um dia uma mesa. O rapaz se lembrava bem do dia em que Derek partiu, mais uma vez, de Beacon Hills. O alfa havia viajado junto com Isaac, numa busca sem resultados por Erica e Boyd. Antes de ir, Derek o procurou e lhe garantiu que voltaria. Stiles sabia que era verdade. Uma constância na vida de Derek Hale era o retorno àquela cidade. O rapaz só não sabia se esse retorno se daria também na sua vida.

Os quatro meses seguintes foi de espera e tensão. A missão a qual Derek abraçara era cheia de dúvidas e perigos aos quais ele se recusava a submeter qualquer um que não fosse oficialmente de seu bando. Mantiveram contato o tempo todo e não seria errado dizer que boa parte do que Derek descobriu foi com a ajuda do rapaz, ainda que distante.

Mas quando Stiles soube que ele havia retornado, achou melhor esperar que ele o procurasse, se quisesse. O que não aconteceu.

Todos os dias lembrava dele falando, antes de partir, que Stiles precisava de três coisas para que eles se assumissem: fazer 18 anos, ganhar massa muscular e dar um jeito de não ter mais cara de um moleque de 14 anos. Quando isso acontecesse, eles iriam de mãos dadas ao cinema.

- Ainda não ganhei massa muscular. – ele replicou.

- Senti sua falta. – Derek soltou, a expressão se tornando mais grave, dando um passo na direção do rapaz.

Stiles fechou os olhos e apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto respirava fundo.

- Está magoado comigo? – o lobisomem perguntou, vendo que o rapaz não reagia – Magoado porque não te liguei assim que eu voltei?

- Não. Você não me ligou por alguma razão. Eu sabia o que você estava fazendo e acredito que ainda esteja focado nisso. Não foi só você quem amadureceu neste verão, Derek.

- Então... Se não está magoado comigo, que sombra é essa no seu olhar? Você chegou bem aqui, sorrindo, implicando com a tatuagem do Scott. E agora que ficamos a sós, eu não sei se posso me aproximar.

Stiles levantou os olhos, encarando a expressão de Derek. Como apenas quatro meses puderam ser capazes de transformar tanto os dois? De retirar de Stiles as camadas e camadas de insegurança e de Derek a crosta de amargura que impregnara sua alma da mesma forma que a fuligem enegreceu as paredes da casa?

- Só estava pensando em você. Na sua tatuagem. Ver como a do Scott foi feita, o quanto ele sofreu, o quanto significava para ele a ponto de suportar a dor de ser queimado vivo. Só fiquei pensando o que pode ter valido tanto a pena para você se submeter a isso.

Derek esperava qualquer resposta de Stiles, menos essa. Baixou os olhos sem saber como explicar, como falar de sua marca, sua "ferida aberta" como Scott havia dito momentos atrás, sem que a tristeza daquelas recordações lhe acometesse novamente?

Andou até a janela onde o rapaz estivera antes e deu-lhe as costas, perdendo-se em pensamentos. Stiles respeitou o silêncio dele. Até que Derek finalmente suspirou e disse:

- Você sabe o que significa o desenho, Stiles?

- Já li sobre a triskele em alguns lugares, mas cada um dá uma explicação.

- É a vida em movimento. – ele interrompeu como se não houvesse prestado atenção na resposta do rapaz – É a continuação de todas as coisas, um ciclo com começo, meio e fim. E então um recomeço. É uma tríade. É o que sobrou da minha família: Laura, Peter e eu.

Derek tirou a camisa, deixando a tatuagem a mostra, levando uma das mãos atrás, tentando alcança-la.

- Scott definiu bem quando disse que uma tatuagem é uma ferida aberta. Mas para mim é o fardo que eu carrego nas costas. Me responsabilizo pelo que aconteceu, Stiles. Todos os dias. A triskele me lembra de continuar. De não desistir. Não é fácil, mas eu a sinto queimar todos os dias assim que acordo. É o que me move, compreende?

- Como foi? – a voz de Stiles não passava de um sussurro abafado – Digo, como foi que descobriu? Isso do fogo?

- Laura. Ela quem descobriu, também não sei como. Mas me pediu que fizesse uma nela e em troca faria em mim. Quase desisti da ideia vendo como ela chorou para tatuar uma wolfsbane na cintura. Mas depois, quando o fogo tocou minha pele... eu não consegui gritar. Não uivei. Sequer me transformei. Era como se eu merecesse aquela dor, merecesse ser queimado por não estar em casa com minha família quando o incêndio aconteceu.

Stiles não percebeu que havia se aproximado ainda mais do lobisomem. Agora via a tatuagem de perto e pensava no que ele havia dito. Ergueu a mão e deixou um dos dedos tocar as costas de Derek, no centro exato do desenho. Depois correu os dedos por cada uma das linhas entrelaçadas e então pousou a mão espalmada sobre a tatuagem, notando que a pele do alfa era quente demais em contato com seus dedos frios.

Deixou que sua mão escorregasse pelas costas a fim de encerrar o contato quando notou que Derek já se virara de frente e segurava seu pulso na metade do caminho. Trocaram apenas um olhar cúmplice para que o lobisomem o puxasse para um abraço sufocado, repleto de saudade.

O beijo que trocaram foi carregado de tanta intensidade, tanta paixão e pressa que logo Stiles sentiu o gosto férreo e adocicado do próprio sangue, que gotejava do lábio mordido pelo alfa. Queria que aquele beijo não acabasse, ou melhor, que acabasse como da última vez em que se viram: Derek queria mostrar a Stiles sua nova casa, depois que a prefeitura interditou o imóvel em ruínas. Ainda era um espaço meio sombrio e Stiles se lembrava de pensar que Derek jamais conseguiria morar numa casa com jardim e paredes brancas.

Mas o que ele mais se lembrava daquele dia eram os beijos quentes, tórridos, já cheio da saudade que eles sabiam que iam sentir. As roupas emboladas no chão do imóvel vazio e os dois, igualmente embolados, encostados a uma pilastra, sem se importar com o resto do mundo.

No entanto, a situação ali era diferente embora o desejo fosse o mesmo. Scott e Isaac estavam desacordados há poucos metros deles. O fato de Scott ter finalmente descoberto sobre o bando de alfas e dele ter participado do resgate de Isaac do hospital há algumas horas, fazia com que a realidade criasse uma barreira entre Stiles e Derek.

Agora precisavam focar no problema que cada vez se aproximava mais. E isso significava que teriam que esperar, muito tempo talvez.

Derek pareceu ter tido os mesmos tipos de pensamento, porque desfez o beijo e suspirou fundo, contrariado, querendo poder retalhar as roupas do rapaz com as garras e ficar com ele de uma vez.

Deu alguns passos na direção da porta, sem olhar para Stiles tentando pensar no que falar para não parecer indelicado e tampouco dar a entender que ele não queria estar com o filho do xerife.

- Você... – ele procurava palavras.

- Eu sei. – Stiles o impediu – Eu sei. Ainda não é hora. Não se preocupe, Derek, não vou confundir as coisas.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, não é?

- Sei. E sei como você quer. E concordo com você.

Eles se permitiram ao menos dar as mãos, atentos agora a qualquer ruído que Scott pudesse fazer. Até Stiles falar novamente:

- A sua tatuagem, Derek. Ela diz muita coisa, até sobre a gente. Quando isso acontecer, vai ser um recomeço. Não agora. Agora ainda tem muita coisa pela metade que você precisa concluir.

Stiles deu as costas e foi se sentar próximo a Scott. Não havia mais nada a fazer além disso. Já havia esperado quatro meses, poderia esperar outros quatro. Derek tinha marcado na pele a certeza de um recomeço, e agora Stiles sentia-se marcado também, não com uma tatuagem, mas com uma promessa silenciosa, vista nos olhos do alfa, que um dia as coisas ainda tinham a chance de serem normais.


	3. Chaos Rising

_**Chaos Rising**_

É possível se sentir inteiro e despedaçado ao mesmo tempo? Enxergar sua vida ruir, reerguer e ruir novamente como num vídeo em repetição infinita? Um castelo de cartas sendo erguido, soprado e erguido e soprado e por fim o coração ser arrastado no sopro da vida que reaparece?

É possível sentir culpa, remorso e arrependimento junto com a sensação de alívio? Tristeza e alegria duelando dentro de seu peito em questão de segundos?

É assim que me sinto. Assim que estou agora, partido e inteiro, olhando o rosto transformado de Cora. Minha irmã caçula. A parte da minha família que mais doeu perder e que, antagonicamente, é a que mais me dói recuperar.

Vê-la viva enche meu coração de alegria, mas a culpa que eu carrego pelas chamas que destruíram nossa família, logo incendeia essa alegria e o sorriso morre dentro de mim antes mesmo de chegar aos meus lábios.

Ela estava viva este tempo todo e eu não fui capaz de senti-la. Não fui capaz de buscar por ela, de cogitar a possibilidade de outros sobreviventes além de Peter. Não quis contar os corpos, reconhecer os pertences, nada. Tudo o que eu queria na época era sumir de Beacon Hills. Caçar Kate Argent até no inferno se fosse preciso.

Laura me tirou dali, guiou meus passos como boa irmã mais velha, como a excelente alfa que se tornou para o nosso pequeno bando. Apaziguou meu coração e me manteve na linha, longe do sentimento de vingança. Compartilhamos o luto, a dor, a solidão.

E agora eu sou o irmão mais velho. Eu sou o alfa. E tudo o que quero é correr e abraçar Cora e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Mas tudo o que faço é estancar diante da realidade, ouvindo ela mais rosnar que falar: "Derek, saia. Saia daqui agora!"

A voz mais madura, mais selvagem, e os olhos amarelos apontando juntamente com as presas e as garras. E a sede de sangue. Ajo de acordo com meus instintos e apenas tento me defender e defender Scott. Não posso machuca-la. Não posso correr o risco de machuca-la, novamente.

Scott me pergunta sobre ela e dizer que é minha irmã mais nova são palavras que tem um gosto adocicado, mas eu não posso apreciar o momento. Não posso apreciar a sensação de ter novamente uma família. Não com ela e Boyd transformados em monstros. Não com as nossas vidas em risco.

Não raciocino bem nos próximos momentos e apenas quando Allison aparece e quebra o selo, o peso da realidade se abate sobre mim: aquela não é Cora, a menininha de onze anos que eu via crescer e ficar dividida entre a coleção de bonecas e os primeiros namorinhos de escola. Aquela era uma Cora que eu não conhecia, uma jovem de 18 anos. Uma mulher formada, uma lobisomem encurralada e perigosa.

Ela agora está livre. Colocando outras vidas em perigo. Especialmente a dela.


	4. Fireflies - Quem Vai Ficar com Stiles?

_**Fireflies – Quem Vai Ficar com Stiles?**_

- E nós descobrimos, quer dizer, o Stiles deduziu que se trata de uma Morte Tripla. – Scott terminou de narrar ao bando de Derek as últimas novidades.

- Ok. Nós só temos agora que nos concentrar no assassino. – Derek respondeu, sentado sobre a mesa de madeira próxima à janela.

Sua expressão não era a mais preocupada com o caso. Tinha outras coisas em mente, como conversar com Cora assim que ela ficasse lúcida e controlada.

- Não, Derek. Nós temos outra prioridade antes de procurar o assassino. – o tom de voz de Scott se tornou mais grave, quase solene.

- Do que está falando?

- Stiles.

- O que tem o Stiles? – o alfa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ele corre perigo.

- Não exagera, Scott.

- Preste atenção, Derek! – o rapaz se exaltou, se tinha algo que ele não iria admitir era que o melhor amigo corresse (mais) perigo – Estas mortes, todas as vítimas eram virgens. E pelo que eu sei – ele encarou o alfa com uma expressão muito sugestiva – Stiles se encaixa no perfil.

Derek engoliu em seco, levantou da mesa e falou, virando de costas para o pequeno grupo:

- Você não disse que o caso foi chamado de Morte Tripla? Ótimo, já temos três vítimas. Não há por que se preocupar.

- Não seja tão obtuso! – a voz de Peter, até então quieto num canto e parecendo alheio a tudo que não fosse as palavras cruzadas do jornal de domingo, soou ríspida – A Morte Tripla não diz respeito a apenas três mortes. Ela diz respeito a matar três vezes a mesma pessoa, usar três técnicas para matar a vítima.

- Você está muito informado! – Derek rosnou.

- Eu sempre estou bem informado. Sou um poço de conhecimento infinito e com acesso a internet. Qualquer idiota é capaz de pesquisar isso no Google.

- Ele está certo, Derek. Stiles descobriu isso também. Os antigos celtas realizavam sacrifícios humanos com a técnica da Morte Tripla para cultuar suas divindades. E em muitos casos, as mortes chegavam a quase 20 pessoas. Mas sempre seguindo um padrão e um ciclo. O padrão no nosso caso são jovens virgens. O ciclo é uma mulher, no caso a Heather, um homem, outra mulher...

E Derek finalmente compreendeu que Stiles não só corria riscos, como estes eram iminentes.

- Você sabe o que... bom... deve fazer, né? – Scott não conseguiu evitar um rubor tomar conta da sua face enquanto lembrava o óbvio ao alfa.

- Não sei do que está falando, Scott.

- Ah para com isso, Derek. Você e o Stiles estão juntos há meses e até agora nada? Ok, compreendo, mas esse momento é crítico. É hora de se resolverem.

Vendo sua vida amorosa/sexual ser debatida assim em "público", Derek assumiu a defensiva. Já havia falado sobre o assunto com o Stiles e eles haviam decidido esperar que ele ao menos fizesse 18 anos.

- Desculpe, Scott, mas eu...

- Você prefere deixar ele correr risco de vida? – o jovem se exaltou – Não acredito nisso!

- Desculpe se quem pode ir preso por corrupção de menor sou eu! Não sei se você esqueceu, mas o Stiles é menor, é filho do xerife e esse xerife tem todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar.

- Sim, eu sei disso tudo. Mas sei que se ninguém fizer alguma coisa, esse mesmo Stiles, menor, virgem e filho do xerife vai aparecer asfixiado, com a garganta cortada e a cabeça arrebentada.

- Se o Derek não faz tanta questão, posso lidar com isso por ele. – Peter sorriu, quase psicótico e Derek rosnou para ele – O que foi, querido sobrinho? Minha única e real intenção é garantir que a única pessoa desse bando que tem um cérebro além de mim permaneça com ele dentro da cabeça.

Scott ignorou o comentário de Peter e continuou a discussão:

- Vou lhe dar um aviso, Derek: não me importa quem faça. Mas vou dar um jeito de proteger o meu amigo. Nem que eu tenha que fazer isso com as minhas próprias... meu próprio... eu mesmo!

- Por que será que eu duvido que você consiga? – Derek pressionou – Você e Stiles são praticamente irmãos.

- Isso é o de menos. – Scott respondeu, sem muita convicção.

Aquele panorama de ir pra cama com seu amigo, mais que isso, seu melhor amigo. Mais ainda, sua referência de irmão chegava a embrulhar seu estômago.

- Vamos embora, Isaac. – ele finalizou, balançando a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e saindo do apartamento de Derek junto com o outro lupino.

As aulas aquele dia foram as mais longas na vida de Scott. Até mesmo quando ele não gostava de estudar, nenhuma das matérias pareceu tão desnecessária. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como salvar a vida de seu melhor amigo.

Quando o treino de Lacrosse chegou ao fim, Scott viu a oportunidade que precisava. Esperou alguns jogadores deixarem o vestiário, fez um sinal para Isaac que também se aproximou e cercaram Stiles de frente a seu armário, o último da fila.

- Oi! E aí caras? – o rapaz encarou os dois lobisomens e balançou os ombros – O que foi? A lua só aparece daqui cinco horas, então... Qual o problema?

- Então, Stiles! Assim, nós tivemos uma reunião na casa do Derek. – Isaac quem começou o assunto – Uma reunião para tratar da sua situação.

- Minha situação?

- É, a sua situação sexual. – Scott falou em voz baixa.

- Não entendi. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, em dúvida.

- A sua virgindade, Stiles! – Isaac falou e Stiles agitou as mãos como se quisesse estapeá-lo.

- Shiiii! Quer falar baixo? Ninguém precisa saber disso, ok? E eu sei que é patético um cara ter a minha idade, não pertencer ao clube de xadrez e ainda assim ser virgem, mas fora isso não vejo problemas em viver a minha "situação". – ele respondeu entre dentes, olhando para os lados para ver se algum outro colega havia ouvido a conversa.

- Stiles, acorde! Você mesmo descobriu a relação das três mortes esta semana. Será que não pensou em momento algum que estaria correndo riscos? – Scott apelou, o olhar assustado e a voz soando preocupação genuína.

O filho do xerife tentou manter a expressão impassível, mas não podia enganar Scott. Aquele era um pensamento que estava tentando, a todo custo evitar. Não contou a ninguém que tomou uma dose a mais de ritalina para ficar acordado a noite, que trancou as janelas e colocou uma camada de sal grosso no parapeito, que empurrou a mesa do computador para trancar a porta e que ficou com o celular em mãos, o número de Derek na chamada rápida para qualquer eventualidade sobrenatural.

Mas agora Scott falava de seu medo real em voz alta e ele sentiu um frio correr sua espinha.

- Eu estive pensando, Stiles... – Scott recomeçou – tem um jeito de resolver isso e...

- Nem adianta, Scott. – Stiles interrompeu - Eu e Derek conversamos e...

- O Derek é um idiota de ficar com essa coisa besta de esperar você completar 18 anos. Ele deve ser o único americano com o pensamento assim. – foi a vez de Isaac interromper.

- É isso aí! E já que ele não quer ajudar a resolver o problema, bem, existem alternativas. – Scott insinuou, colocando o braço no armário e se aproximando de Stiles com visíveis segundas intenções.

Stiles abriu a boca, sem reação e Scott se aproximou mais, levando uma das mãos até a cintura do amigo e fazendo menção de lhe dar um beijo, até que fechou os olhos e recuou, frustrado e praguejando.

- Merda! Isso é praga do Derek. Não consigo. Não consigo.

Stiles murmurou algo como "vocês perderam o juízo" e virou de costas, abrindo o armário para pegar sua roupa.

Scott estava visivelmente mais desesperado agora que viu não ser capaz de resolver aquele problema. Sentia-se imensamente responsável por Stiles correr mais aquele risco. Achava que se ele não tivesse sido mordido, se não fosse um lobisomem, o amigo estaria a salvo. Ele só se acalmou quando Isaac colocou a mão em seu ombro, apertou de leve e falou:

- Deixa comigo! Mas talvez você prefira esperar lá fora. Pode não gostar do que vai ver.

Scott o encarou, os olhos assumiram um tom dourado por um segundo, mas ele apenas fechou a boca, deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. Não sairia dali.

Isaac respirou fundo e deu uma boa olhada no corpo de Stiles, que agora havia tirado a camisa suada do treino e puxava a toalha branca para ir para o chuveiro. Passou a língua sobre os lábios e se aproximou do rapaz, parando a menos de 10 centímetros de distância das costas brancas pontuada por pequenas sardas.

- Não me importaria, Stiles, de fazer isso por você.

A voz dele era baixa, um tanto grave e Stiles sentiu os pelos na nuca arrepiarem. Virou de frente para Isaac que agora parecia um verdadeiro predador, sentiu que as mãos dele vinham na direção de seu corpo e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gritar:

- Tá maluco? – e com o espanto do lobisomem diante de sua reação ele conseguiu sair de perto dos dois amigos que, em sua opinião, haviam de fato perdido o juízo – Já pensou que, mesmo que eu concorde com essa insanidade toda, assim que você chegar em casa e o Derek sentir meu cheiro em você, é a sua vida que corre perigo?

Scott ia argumentar, dizer que Derek sabia do plano deles, mas um barulho chamou atenção do pequeno grupo. Os três rapazes olharam em direção ao início do corredor, onde Danny aparecia também sem camisa, mas já de banho tomado, a toalha enrolada na cintura e água escorrendo do cabelo.

- Se não quer a gente, que tal o Danny? Pode ser o Danny. Você gosta do Danny, né? Todo mundo gosta do Danny. Ele não se importaria se fosse para salvar a sua vida, né Danny? – Scott sabia que era apelação, mas para salvar Stiles ele pediria até ao presidente para tirar a virgindade do amigo.

- Do que estão falando? – Danny perguntou, no rosto a maior expressão de quem está diante de um bando de malucos.

- Sexo!

E a resposta direta de Isaac fez o colega de time arregalar os olhos.

- É, Danny! Stiles precisa fazer sexo. Hoje. De preferência agora. – Scott dizia, já puxando Danny pelo braço para perto de Stiles.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Danny perguntou, levemente indignado.

- Não é brincadeira. – o olhar tenso de Isaac para o colega fez ele quase acreditar na urgência daquele pedido – Mas não temos tempo para explicar. É só uma questão de vida ou morte, literalmente.

- Qual é, Danny! Olha o Stiles, ele é legal, inteligente, divertido, tem um corpão que ninguém repara porque ele insiste nessas camisas de flanela dois números maiores que o dele... – Scott parecia uma velha alcoviteira. – Vamos lá, aproveita que o resto do time já saiu da escola. Nem precisa fazer nada muito radical, só um boquete já resolve.

- Só um boquete resolve? – Isaac sussurrou no ouvido de Scott – Não sei se um boquete pode ser classificado como experiência sexual suficiente para tirar a virgindade de alguém.

Stiles não reagia, chocado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Via os amigos discutindo a sua vida sexual sem se importar com sua opinião. Na verdade parecia que eles nem se lembravam que ele estava presente.

Scott pareceu considerar o comentário de Isaac e sentenciou, como se tivesse descoberto a cura para os males da humanidade:

- Então, um boquete e um fio-terra e tá beleza!

Danny não sabia se ria ou se ficava constrangido, mas a menção ao boquete o fez olhar mais atentamente para o "virgem" e lembrar-se do preservativo XXL que voou do bolso dele há alguns dias na aula de Economia. Ele esboçou um sorriso quase se dando por vencido, mas logo se lembrou do encontro marcado com Ethan, o aluno novo, dali duas horas.

- Desculpe, Stiles! Você até que é pegável, mas eu já tenho compromisso. Estou saindo com alguém. Desculpem, caras! – ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Scott e saiu de perto, indo até o outro lado dos armários onde ficavam suas coisas.

- Espera, Danny! Stiles também está saindo com outra pessoa. Não é pra ser um romance, é só...

Stiles finalmente deu um tapa na nuca de Scott o fazendo calar a boca.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, ok? Olha só, não é porque vocês são duas cadelas no cio se pegando em qualquer canto escuro, – ele apontou o dedo para a cara dos amigos – sim, eu sei que vocês se pegam, que eu vou ter que fazer o mesmo. Não sou da sua espécie. E não vou dar pra nenhum de vocês. Estamos entendidos?

Ele vestiu a camiseta, desistindo de tomar banho. Pegou sua mochila e saiu do vestiário, rumo ao estacionamento querendo pegar seu jipe e chegar em casa o quanto antes.

Mas é óbvio que paz e tranquilidade não existem na vida de Stiles Stilinski e antes mesmo de chegar ao carro ele notou que havia um vulto próximo ao jipe. Não conseguia ver quem era, mas respirou fundo e deu a volta ao veículo, parando levemente surpreso quando identificou quem o aguardava.

- Peter! – ele arfou, vendo o lobisomem-morto-vivo-psicótico e tio de seu namorado encostado na porta do motorista, um dos pés apoiado no carro, as mão enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco azul marinho que vestia. No rosto, o clássico sorriso arrogante. O que mudava agora era apenas o olhar, que deixou de ser psicótico-assassino e passou a psicótico-indecente.

- Olá, querido "sobrinho"! – ele sorriu mais abertamente.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Deixa eu adivinhar: você está aqui porque sabe que eu sou virgem, sabe que o Derek não vai transar comigo antes que eu faça 18 anos porque ele é um tremendo imbecil e veio aqui, demonstrar o quanto tem a alma caridosa e altruísta e propor uma alternativa para salvar a minha vida.

- Está vendo? – ele deu dois passos na direção do rapaz, passando um dedo pelo queixo dele – Está vendo só quanta sagacidade? Ainda não consigo compreender como o FBI não descobriu seus talentos e o contratou no programa de trainee. Mas é isso mesmo, preciso garantir que seu cérebro continue utilizável para o bando. Então, estou aqui.

- E você acha mesmo que, se eu recusei Scott, Isaac e Danny, vou mesmo fazer isso com você?

- Você seria capaz de ferir meus sentimentos, se eu tivesse algum, falando assim, Stiles! E sim, acho que poderia aceitar minha oferta, afinal, tenho o mesmo DNA do seu macho alfa, mas muito mais carisma e sex appeal. – ele sorriu abertamente.

Stiles balançou a cabeça e foi com a mão em direção a porta do carro, dando a entender que a conversa estava encerrada, mas Peter segurou seu pulso e puxou o rapaz para perto de si, respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro de suor que ainda exalava da pele alva.

- Não sei fico mais indignado com você por preferir o membro mais fraco da família ou com Derek por resistir a um jovem tão "suculento".

Ele mostrou as presas e Stiles puxou o braço, entrando no veículo mais rápido que conseguiu.

Assim que virou a esquina de casa, seu celular tocou e ele atendeu sem ver quem era, manobrando o carro para estacionar próximo à calçada.

- Pode falar!

- Stiles! – a voz de Lydia estava tão alta que chegou a doer em seus ouvidos.

- Lydia? Algum problema? – ele apertou o volante com a mão livre, tenso com a ligação.

- Problema? – a garota pareceu não entender.

- É, afinal, você só me liga quando acha misteriosamente alguém morto por aí.

- Você é um idiota sabia? Eu aqui preocupada com a sua segurança e você fazendo piada com a minha, digamos, sensibilidade especial!

- Você, Lydia Martin, preocupada com a minha segurança? – ele não conseguia entender, ou melhor, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo de fato estava acontecendo. – Do que está falando, afinal?

- De você correndo risco de vida com o serial killer de garotos puros ainda a solta por aí.

- Como você sabe?

- Como sei o quê? Que o cara que matou o salva-vidas na piscina é um serial killer ou que você é uma vítima potencial?

- Os dois! – ele se exaltou.

- Você, mais que todo mundo, sabe bem que não sou só um rostinho bonito. As notícias correm, eu soube da Heather e vi o salva-vidas. Não preciso de todo o meu QI para unir as peças desse quebra-cabeça. E sobre a sua vida sexual, ou eu devia dizer, a falta de vida sexual, isso é de conhecimento público. Até então, as meninas achavam que você era o único virgem na escola inteira.

- Eu... eu... isso é um absurdo. Não sou o único. Tem o Flint, aquele gordinho que toca tuba na banda da escola.

- O Flint não é virgem desde o ano passado, quando saiu com a Rebecca Johnson. – Lydia informou com toda calma do mundo. – E para sua informação, o Fred, do clube de xadrez, o Wilson, presidente do clube de Química Avançada e o Teddy, aquele magrelinho loiro que tentou fundar um grupo de moda e dança no semestre passado também não são virgens.

Stiles não respondeu nada, apenas suspirou, ainda mais contrariado.

- Então? – Lydia instigou.

- Então o quê?

- Você chega aqui em casa em quanto tempo?

- O quê? – ele praticamente gritou dentro do carro.

- Stiles, meus pais saíram e só devem voltar depois das 8 da noite. Isso nos dá umas quatro horas, levando em conta que você precisa tomar um banho e colocar uma cueca limpa. Também tem uma margem de tempo caso fique nervoso e não consiga ir assim, tão rápido. Mas nada que eu não possa resolver. Então, estou te esperando, ok? E não se iluda. Não gosto de você. Mas também não quero que a única pessoa que sabe que eu sou inteligente morra. Então, vai ser só sexo e só esta noite. Tudo bem, se você for bom, a gente até repete, mas sempre sem compromisso. Estou esperando.

E sem deixar que ele respondesse, ela desligou o telefone. Stiles esmurrou o volante, frustrado e irritado, fazendo uma careta de dor em seguida. Saiu do veículo e entrou em casa, pisando duro, decidido a não ir para casa de Lydia.

Fechou a porta do quarto e já ia para a janela, trancá-la mais uma vez quando uma sombra chamou sua atenção:

- Jesus! Derek, o que faz aqui? Quer me matar do coração?

O alfa tinha o olhar duro, os lábios crispados e as mãos fechadas com força.

- Vim ver se está bem. – ele resmungou.

- Ok, estou bem. Vivo. Por enquanto. E não graças a você. – Stiles respondeu, jogando a mochila sobre a cama, tirando a camiseta e abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa para pegar uma roupa limpa e ir para o chuveiro, finalmente.

- Você vai? – a voz de Derek atrás de seu pescoço o fez parar. Stiles praguejou intimamente por se deixar afetar tão rápido assim só pela proximidade do corpo do outro e pensou que raios havia no DNA desses lobisomens para que todos tivessem a estranha mania de chegar por trás, falando baixo.

- Onde? – ele se esforçou para manter a voz firme.

- Você sabe, Lydia Martin. – agora não era só a voz de Derek soando perto de seu ouvido, mas a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço – Foi uma oferta... tentadora.

Stiles não precisava olhar para trás para saber que os olhos de Derek estavam vermelhos. Era um lobo ciumento afinal de contas.

- Talvez eu vá. – o rapaz respondeu, provocando – Talvez eu aceite a proposta dela. E dos outros. – ele foi perdendo a convicção a medida que sentia a mão de Derek agarrar firme sua cintura e os lábios dele finalmente tocarem seus ombros e ele suspirou involuntariamente.

- É isso que você quer? – Derek arranhava os dentes na pele branca, deixando pequenos vergões avermelhados.

- Ficar vivo? – o rapaz finalmente se lembrou em torno do que tudo aquilo girava e saiu de perto do lobisomem, retomando a compostura – Sim, é isso que eu quero. Eu quero ficar vivo, não me importa o que isso vá custar ou quem eu tenha que levar pra cama, ou ser levado como tudo indica que vai acontecer. Você tem suas neuras a respeito disso, ok, ótimo. Fique com elas. A minha única neura no momento é não ser espancado, degolado e estrangulado por um maníaco psicótico. Você queria ver se eu ainda estou vivo, pois agora já viu. E se me dá licença, eu vou tomar banho e ir pra casa da Lydia.

Stiles deu as costas a Derek e foi em direção à porta do quarto, mas não alcançou a maçaneta, porque o alfa foi mais rápido e o interceptou no meio do caminho.

- Você se esqueceu de um detalhe, Stiles.

- E qual é? – ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou o alfa daquele jeito arrogante/assustado.

- Sou sempre eu quem salva sua vida. – ele sentenciou, enquanto pegava Stiles pela cintura o levava até a cama.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Stiles acordou sentindo o braço de Derek ainda sobre seu abdômen. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, pensando que nunca, em toda a sua vida, correr risco de ser assassinado fosse tão prazeroso.


	5. Unleashed

_**Unleashed**_

Eu sei que o céu está caindo acima da minha cabeça. Mas não sinto as gotas da chuva que deve estar gelada escorrendo em meu corpo. Apenas sinto o chão se abrir debaixo dos meus pés e a familiar sensação de desamparo me assomar.

Não sei para onde ir. Não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer agora, mas mesmo que soubesse precisaria desse tempo sozinho. Dessa espécie de castigo físico, de penitência mesmo tendo a consciência de que não fiz nada errado. Preciso lavar essa mágoa de dentro de mim, antes de mais nada. E é por isso que estou, há quase uma hora, andando sem rumo debaixo de chuva.

Olho pela janela de uma lanchonete quando as pessoas se sobressaltam diante do barulho de um trovão, mas eu não o ouço. Não ouço nada além da garrafa que Derek lançou na minha direção estilhaçando na parede. Aquele barulho de vidro se partindo, tilintando ao cair pedaço por pedaço no assoalho frio. O pânico que brota em meu peito com a similaridade dessa cena com a última vez em que vi meu pai vivo.

Cacos de vidro. Cacos de família. Cacos de mim. Tudo espalhado pelo chão.

Derek me manda sair. Não se explica, não se justifica, apenas me ataca da única maneira que ele sabe que eu não seria capaz de revidar. Ele me ataca com esse pedaço de lembrança que ainda me aterroriza nas madrugadas.

Eu sou um lobisomem, afinal de contas, e deveria saber me virar. Mas que porra! Antes disso eu sou só um adolescente! Um rapaz que devia estar em casa, estudando para a prova de Química, marcando encontros e escolhendo a faculdade.

"Eu não tenho ninguém." Minha própria voz ecoa em minha cabeça, junto com essa confusão de memórias que voltam sem parar a todo instante. É um trecho de uma conversa com Scott, e eu sei que na época usei esse argumento como se fosse mesmo uma grande vantagem ser sozinho no mundo.

- Idiota! – falo para meu reflexo encharcado no vidro de um carro.

Fico me encarando por um tempo e só então uma ideia me vem a mente. Uma verdade que nunca me esforcei para esconder de ninguém e que pode ter sido um dos motivos que fizeram Derek me expulsar: foi ele quem me mordeu, quem me transformou num lupino. Mas nesse tempo todo o meu alfa sempre foi outro.

Derek exercia o controle da natureza entre alfa-beta, mas em se tratando de confiança, de lealdade, de tudo o que um alfa deve ter de seu bando, meu alfa sempre foi Scott.

E é para ele que eu corro agora, ainda temendo que ele se recuse a me ajudar, embora dentro de mim sinta que isso não vai acontecer. Scott sempre me protegeu. Mesmo que antes eu preferisse pensar o contrário, pensar que seu olhar para mim quando chegava com algum hematoma na escola era de pena como o de todos os outros alunos, quando no fundo eu sabia que era um olhar de preocupação, de cuidado.

Chego na casa dos McCall tremendo, não só de frio, mas de medo. De tristeza. De ansiedade diante da perspectiva de não conseguir um lugar não apenas para ficar, mas para fazer parte. E quando entre no quarto dele, quando ele se vira e me olha "daquele jeito"... Eu sei que me achei ali. Antes mesmo de falar qualquer coisa.

Minha voz só sai para confirmar o que meu coração já sabe:

- Estava me perguntando se poderia te pedir um favor.


End file.
